


Introduction

by noneveragain



Series: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Frerard Song One Shots) [1]
Category: FrnkIero and the Cellabration, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based off of an album, M/M, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Introduction

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present a picturesque score of passing fantasy!**

**A Frerard song one shot book!**

**So these one shots are going to be based off of the album 'A Fever You Can't Sweat Out' by Panic! At The Disco! <3 **


End file.
